Conventionally, a shopping cart has a wheeled chassis, a wire or plastic basket mounted on the chassis, and a transversely extending handle mounted to a rear portion of the chassis or to a rear portion of the basket. As exemplified in Adamson U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,077, it is known to equip such a shopping cart with a cup holder mounted to a transversely extending handle of the shopping cart.
The cup holder disclosed in the Adamson patent is formed of wire with a relatively large loop for holding a relatively large cup having a frusto-conical wall and with a relatively small loop for holding a relatively small cup having a frusto-conical wall. As disclosed therein, the cup holder is mounted slidably to such a handle via two bars mounted fixedly to the handle, and a coupon tray formed of wire is mounted fixedly on the bars.
There has been a need, to which this invention is addressed, for a simpler, more easily mounted cup holder for a shopping cart.